Moonlight
by time traveler Joe
Summary: En tierras lejanas viven pokémon que no pueden ser vistos por los ojos humanos.


**Moonlight.**

***(Sé que pokémon no me pertenece, sino a Nintendo y los demás creadores que ya todos conocemos. Uy, si pokémon me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo fanfics)***.

_____________________________________________________________________________

La aurora había llegado a ese lugar, el fin de la noche había quedado marcado desde que los primeros rayos dorados del sol le daban al cielo un tono rosado pastel.

La luminosidad de aquellas hermosas luces matutinas despertaba a millones de pokémon que descansaban en sus reconfortables nidos en aquel lugar: el Monte Luna.

Un tierno pokémon rosa miraba detalle a detalle el amanecer.

"Fairy fairy fairy fairy" reía la criatura mientras movía los dedos al compás del canto de las aves que volaban cerca de allí y se posaban en las ramas de los pinos más cercanos.

"¡Fairy!" gritaba la pequeña cerrando sus ojitos excitada por la hermosa mañana.

Ella siempre madrugaba, nunca se perdía del alba, todas las mañanas recorría los alrededores en busca de comida, ya que su madre acababa de concebir a cuatro tiernos Cleffa. Ahora ella tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a su familia como la hermana mayor, pero sólo mientras su madre se recuperaba del parto.

"Clefaairy, clefaairy, clefaairy" cantaba el hada mágica mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar y agitaba las manos como si fuera a hacer un metrónomo. 

Camino a la cueva en la cima del Monte Luna siempre encontraba un jardín lleno de rawst berries frescas y maduras.

La pequeña Clefairy prueba una para probar su sabor, y de una mordida se da cuenta de la maravillosa consistencia de la fruta.

"¡¡Clefairy!! *_* ".

De camino de regreso a su casa se topa con un grupo de árboles, en donde varios Hoot-Hoot estaban parados entonando una canción con sus chirriantes chasquidos.

"¡¡Hoo hoo hooooo!!" Cantaban las aves al unísono.

"¡Fairy fairy!" Clefairy comenzaba a emocionarse por el canto de los pokémon.

De repente unos Sudowoodo que permanecían ocultos como árboles comienzan a bailar unos con otros. Uno de ellos toma a Clefairy de los bracitos y comienza a bailar con ella, mientras la pequeña pippi le concede la pieza.

"¡Clefaairy clefaairy!" canta ella con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Suudooo!".

En eso, Clefairy recuerda que tiene que llevarle la comida a sus hermanitos y a su madre, como por arte de magia el hada rosada desaparece dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

"Cleff..." dice con una gota en la frente.

A toda velocidad sube unos tres metros. Al llegar a la cima del Monte Luna logra ver la pequeña entrada de la cueva secreta en donde está su familia.

"¡¡¡Clefaaairy...!!!" grita la hermosa criatura avisando que ha llegado a casa.

GROOOOOOAAAAAR

Un tremendo rugido se escucha en su casa, "oh no, un monstruo" piensa ella, por lo que se apresura a correr a la siguiente habitación para pone a salvo a sus hermanos. Lo único que ve al llegar allá es a su madre tirada y con el estómago gruñéndole de hambre (sí, los rugidos eran provocados por sus intestinos).

"Fairy fairy" grita Clefairy disculpándose y haciendo una reverencia.

"Clefable..." la madre la perdona tocándole la cabeza.

La pequeña pippi desata de un trapo blanco todas las rawst berry que traía (me pregunto de quién sería ese trapo blanco... tal vez perteneció a la bata de algún científico loco por los Clefairy), entre la madre Clefable y Clefairy deshacen en pequeños trozos aquellas berries.

La madre Clefable se acerca a sus pequeños para alimentarlos, uno de ellos se levanta un poco atarantado, pero enseguida resbala emitiendo un chistoso "Cleffa...".

"Clefairy fairy" decía el hada mágica con la intención de ayudar a su madre.

Los pequeños trozos de la deliciosa fruta le encantan a aquel cuádruplo de pokémon bebé.

Luego de unos minutos la madre les dice a todos que es la hora de descansar y tomar una pequeña siesta, aunque nuestra pequeña amiga prefiere ir a pasear.

La noche llega a aquellas tierras de gran altura, la luna llena se encuentra en su punto más brillante, con un blanco intenso en todo su derredor, hace mucho que la luna no se podía admirar, ya que las nubes normalmente cubrían el cielo en aquella zona. 

La madre Clefable desea llevar a sus cinco hijos, para que los cuatro recién nacidos vean la luna por primera vez.

"¡Cleffaaa!" grita uno de ellos en cuanto ve a la esfera blanquecina.

Los seis se sientan en una parte plana y cómoda y admiran la ascensión del astro nocturno.

"Clefaaaaaaairy" grita, mientras que el sonido rebota en algunas partes provocando eco.  

Clefairy comienza a mover sus manitas de un lado a otro (como si fuera a usar metrónomo), sus cuatro hermanos la siguen y al mismo tiempo comienza aquélla danza de manos.

Así, con una cálida bienvenida a este mundo los cuatro Cleffa disfrutan cada escena de el cielo estrellado, cuántas cosas nuevas aprendieron hoy...mmmm... muchas, ojalá que crezcan y lleguen a ser unos lindos Clefairy como su hermana, porque estoy seguro que su madre los cuidará y los amará. En cuanto a nuestro personaje principal ojalá que crezca tanto, tanto y que llegue a ser un Clefable lindo y tierno (oops... creo que exageré un poco), bueno, lo que sí espero es que no se le quite esa amabilidad y alegría, tampoco la facultad de ser muy buen pokémon con los demás y de saber convivir.

**FIN.**

By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.

*****************************************************************************

Bueno, así finalizo un fi más, ojalá les haya gustado, manden reviews porfa. Este es un capítulo único (uff, hasta que hizo un fic corto, no como mundo pokémon y magic spirits). Cualquier duda sobre la histroria a slave4u99(arrova)hotmail.com. Solo me queda decirles que manden un review, porfa porfa. **Pippi**: Clefairy en japonés.


End file.
